Pressurized fuselages of commercial aircraft are typically assembled nowadays from sections which are each constructed from a plurality of shells in which a skin, stringers and frames are connected to one another. Cross members for the hold, main deck and hatrack are subsequently riveted onto the frames, and supporting rods are fitted between cross member and frame and bolted onto joining fittings which are correspondingly riveted on.